Transposition
by I am Lu
Summary: One-shot, takes place after episode 8. A small accident temporarily causes Jack to become the caretaker, and for Mikage to become the reciever. Careshipping - Mikage x Jack.


Lucarly: This is sort of based off a true story. It wasn't too long ago I dropped some glass and cut my foot open.

Aki: ...Is that so?

Lucarly: I opened the cupboard and dropped a glass jar of salsa on my foot. My foot was lovely mass of salsa and blood.

Aki: Thank you for putting that mildly disturbing image in my head. Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

**Transposition**

**_Jack's POV_**

* * *

"Can you make me some tea?" I asked gruffly, leaning back comfortably into the sofa.

"Of course, Atlas-sama." said Mikage pleasantly, bowing deeply before leaving. I watched the small woman leave the room and head towards the kitchen before I returned to my own thoughts.

It had been a rough week to say in the least; It was only a few days ago that I found out that I would've lost the duel I had against Yusei. And then to go out and pretend like I was still a king for thousands of people...It just didn't feel right.

There was no denying it; I was fake. A liar. A theif. A Satellite scumbag. The resumé of my memories told it all.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted the crash of breaking glass from the kitchen, making me snap my head up in surprise. I was overcome by curiosity, so I stood up and left to where I heard the noise; to see Mikage balancing on one foot with pieces of a smashed teapot and its hot liquid contents all around it.

"What happened?" I asked in a rough tone, making her shiver a bit.

"G-Gomen nasai. I must've tripped and dropped the teapot." stuttered Mikage in response. I rolled my eyes; stupid girl. I turned to leave, but as I did, the corner of my eye caught the level of seriousness in the situation; I could see that her shoe had fallen off, and that a large piece of glass had nicely fit itself into her foot. And from it, flowed a stream of thick blood; forming a puddle on the ground.

I was struck by pity, which was a rare occurrence for me. I turned back and approached her before sweeping her up off her feet.

"A-Atlas-sama?!" she squeaked in embarrassment as she quickly wrapped her arms around my neck to support herself. I gave her a reassuring smile; which was yet another rare occurrence for me.

"I'm not going to leave you here standing on one foot like a fool." I said simply, adjusting myself to get a better grip on her; although she was surprisingly light. She looked at me, bewildered, but nodded.

I carried her into the bathroom, setting her down gently against the wall; I knew her blood would probably stain the white floor, but I quite frankly didn't care. I then lowered myself to examine her foot.

"A-Atlas-sama, I should just go to the infirmary." she said, shifting herself around uncomfortably.

"Hm." I grunted, ignoring her.

"They're trained professionals." she continued.

"Where's a medical kit?" I asked, still ignoring her.

"There's one under the sink; But I really think-" she began before I cut her off.

"-I used to live in Satellite. These sorts of injuries happened all the time there. I know how to care for them." I said simply, reaching under the sink and pulling out the medical kit.

I wasn't sure why I felt so inclined to heal her injury. Perhaps it was because I wanted to feel useful. Since I was no longer King, I had no true meaning to the city. But if I could help just one resident...

Mikage only nodded, leaning back against the wall and sighing. I pulled out a cloth from the kit and gently cleaned the blood off of her foot; careful not to push the glass in any deeper than it already was. I then took the cloth and wrapped it around my hand and slowly began pull out the large piece glass. Mikage shivered; obviously in pain.

I set the glass to the side and cleaned the new flow of blood that had come from the now-open wound. I then pulled an ointment out of the kit and gently rubbed it into the cut before securely wrapping it in a bandage.

"That should take care of it," I said, pulling away ", just don't walk on it too much."

She nodded, smiling, and struggled to stand. I, again, took pity on her, and lifted her up on to her feet.

"Will you be okay now?" I asked plainly, her stance still being supported by my arms.

"H-hai." she said nervously. Yet, we still lingered in that position. My eyes connected with hers for a moment, and then slowly trailed down to her pink lips. Suddenly, I was overcome with the desire to kiss her; but I brushed away the feeling as quickly as it came. I knew better than to get myself involved in romantic feelings when all my other emotions were unstable.

So I let her go and watched her limp away; probably to go clean up the mess in the kitchen, as well as make more tea with another set. However, once she reached the door, she stopped.

"Atlas-sama..." she began, turning to face me.

"What is it?"

"Arigatou." she said simply, but sincerely. I blinked at the simple word. When was the last time I had been thanked? I couldn't remember; maybe it was because it had been a long time since I had last done a kind act.

"A king is always willing to help his citizens." I said pridefully, chuckling a little bit.

The word "king" felt bitter on my tongue; but her gentle smile made it all worthwhile.

* * *

**Translations**

Gomen Nasai - I'm sorry.  
Hai - Yes  
Arigatou - Thank you

* * *

Lucarly: That was...short. So you're probably all wondering why this story has Mijack in it? My answer: Because you really have to love someone to clean blood off their foot; let alone, simply touch their foot. Feet are nasty.

Aki: Uh-huh...Please review.


End file.
